


Naegitastic

by ribbonista



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonista/pseuds/ribbonista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami teases Naegi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naegitastic

**Author's Note:**

> a request

There’s always a soft moment of hesitation before Naegi takes Togami into his mouth and though Togami’s sure the boy wouldn’t be so insolent as to be a tease on purpose, it still infuriates (and gets him hot) to no end.

Of course, this time is no different. With Naegi laying between Togami’s legs and his face flushed peachy, Togami could swear Naegi looked quite darling, and with a smirk to himself, he doesn’t even bother masking his ‘adoration’ for the other boy.

“Oh, Naegi, dearest,” The billionaire lilts, waving a slender hand flippantly. “You look like a sexy twelve year old.”

There’s a strange delight to be taken when Naegi huffs and his cheeks puff out and he turns red but Byakuya’s enjoyment in the teasing of the younger turns short when Naegi finally has enough gusto welled up to bend down and push his mouth down onto Togami’s dick, eyes fluttering so gently closed that Byakuya could swear he could see Naegi’s eyelashes brush against his cheeks. There’s a moment of hesitance before the brunette begins to bob, humming gently back in his throat in the way Byakuya liked, and his hands grip Togami’s base in such an inexperienced, clumsy way it was hard not to find it endearing.

Naegi is still awkward as ever, a few dimples of drool speckling his lips, but as those wide, pale eyes flick open to glance at Togami (who, by the way, is red as can be) he moans deep in his throat and his eyes close again, and Naegi runs a hand down his hoodied torso to his bare pelvis to palm himself gently. Togami smirks in his infuriating way.

The rich boy’s hips twitch expectantly and Naegi inhales sharply through his nose; Togami, though ever teasing, gently weaves a hand down to tussle in Naegi’s mess of a bedhead, holding onto his hair and gently tugging every time a spark of white hot runs through his body and though Naegi is inexperienced and clumsy and awkward, Togami still has his dick in the mouth of the other boy and it’s warm and wet and Naegi really is the cutest thing.

Byakuya pulls out with a pop and pushes Makoto away, the Hope frowning a bit but raising a baggily sleeved arm to wipe at spittle freckling his face. Removing his glasses the Heir beckons Naegi close and though hesitant, the younger furrows his eyebrows and crawls into Togami’s lap, straddling him.

“What an obedient little pet, aren’t you, Naegi?”

“Don’t do that.” is the awkward, hesitant reply.

“A disobeying pet? That deserves punishment.”

“That’s weird, dude-” Naegi’s reply is cut short as he flushes and tilts his head back, back arching slightly and hips twitching as Togami rubbed his crotch against the younger boy feverishly, face dulling to that of a delighted and smug pleasure with eyelids halving and lips parting open in a smugly blissful smile.

“Are we gonna do it…?” Naegi asks, voice breaking in the slightest. His eyebrows furrow and he tilts his head back to look at Byakuya, chewing his lip and looking, well, curious rather than desperate.

Togami nods and Makoto beams, wriggling down in the slightest to line himself up. The Hope, ever cautious, and thankful for the foreplay initiated before sex, twists around to look and used a hand to gently guide Togami’s length to his rear. He begins to push down and knits his brow, mouth open in a discomforted, pained arousal before panting once, twice and slowly beginning to ride the Heir, who hisses sharply in between his teeth.

There’s a cock of a slender eyebrow. “Aren’t you lucky I helped you prepare before this?” he lilts, voice a bit singsong. “Naegi, you really are a twelve year old boy.” He laughs.

Fuming, the brunette simply begins to roll his hips on top of Togami harder, head hanging and shaggy hair bobbing with each ministration of his hips. Togami leans in and chuckles but brings a slender hand up to rest on the Hope’s cheek and he brushes his lips against Naegi’s own and the surprised brunette blushes further but kisses Togami back happily, panting a little and moaning softly inside Togami’s mouth before pulling back and peppering Togami’s face in little kisses, delighted and eager. Togami can’t help but blush.

When Naegi comes he tilts his head back slightly and his thick eyebrows furrow and his eyes snap close and he goes rigid and Togami can’t help adore the boy, who moans out Byakuya’s name and chews his lip and goes limp, exhausted, body ragdolling. Togami, however, reaches up a hand to hold Naegi’s cheek and he chuckles again.

“My, my. I hope you don’t think we’re done here, Makoto.”

Naegi just blushes and peppers Togami’s face in kisses again.


End file.
